Zelarus
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: A supposedly peaceful planet tucked away in a hidden corner of space, the Enterprise orbits there, and delegations go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Zelarus

Ch.1

**A/N:And here we are with yet a nother yet-to-be-completed Fanfic. I'm sorry to all the people who read my fanfic's , and become irritaded when I don't update, but what's the point of writing if you have to squeeze the words out of yourself. This came up basically out of nowhere, kinda like word vomit... I'm just addin' to the list, I know...**

Spock awoke earlier than Nyota, as he tended to do everyday since they had boarded the Enterprise. When he was released from the world of slumber, he took the time to admire her and all her beauty. From the top of her head -with mahogany hair that always seemed to hang like a silk curtain-framed her perfectly portioned face with her chocolate brown eyes , delicatley formed nose, and plush full lips that he found illogically irresistable. To the rest of her soft and slender yet curvaceous form, down he seemingly endless legs, all the way down to her feminine toes.

He saw how men, and sometimes women even , blatantly ogled, and openly lusted after her. It was during these times that fought the urge to grab her and mark her as his, but he also found that it was times like this, he couldn't blame them. Yes, she was definately something to look at. What was the most beautiful thing about her was that her beauty wsn't limited to the outside.

She was kind, sweet, gentle, patient, and compassionate woman. Always giving, never subordinate- though she often skated on thin ice, often singulary due to the unwanted attentions of a certain young Captain-, and always empathetic to others. But never should you ever subject yourself to her wrath, because underneath that placid facade is a pit of boiling lava. With Nyota, you only have to worry about eruption when you over-step your boundaries.

She was honest, determined, and fearless. Added to all that, she was considered what terrans often refer to as a 'genius', she was fluent in ALL Terran languages, as well as thier various dialects, and more than eighty-percent of off-world languages, dialects included. At the Academy, she excelled in all her classes, graduating with one of the highest GPA's in Starfleet history.

She possessed an unparralled ability to identify scientific anomolies in sub-space transmissions tests. She was smarter that some Vulcans he knew. She was organized, efficient, and capable, she was beautiful inside and out, she was compassionate, she was fiery, she was genius, and most importantly, she was _**his**_.

'Freedom Star' he mused as attentivley got out of bed, so not to rouse her. He began about his morning in silence. Some time after she rolled over desperatley missing his warmth. She stirred a little,and then sat up calling into the darkness of their sleeping alcove.

"Spock? Spock? Lights, ten-percent." When the room brightened, she saw him zipping-up his brilliantly shined left Starfleet issued, and required combat boot.

"I am here ashayam."

"What time is it?" She asked as he got up from where he was sitting at at the foot of the bed.

"It is not yet time for your shift."He said. She gave a small smile that always seemed to stir something inside him.

"Watch it smarty-pants." She swung her long smooth cocoa legs over the side of the bed, and pushed herself up. A sudden wave of light-headedness hit her after she stood, she shook her head."Whoa, mega head rush."

"Are you well?" Spock asked with a flutter of concern. Nyota's sense of equilibrium was normaly impeccable.

"I'm fine, I just stood up a little too fast..." She ran her fingers through her long sex-tangled hair. It was only after he looked at her hand trailing through her hair that he realized she bore no piece of clothing on her body.

Spock took a long appriciative look at her as she bent over to grab his blue science shirt from the floor, providing him with an excellent view of her posterior. He suppressed a growl, and the sudden urge to take her right then and there, it would be futile, if he was to arrive to his shift on time, he would just have to wait. After all, wasn't it said that good things come for those who wait?...He was slightly dissappointed when he saw the fall of blue cloth cover her thighs-and every thing else from that point up- from view. If it was true that everyone had a weakness, she was definately his.

"Enjoying the view?" Nyota asked as she sauntered over and wrapped her arms around Spock's neck.

"Thouroughly." He replied. She chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips. The smell of incense from his morning meditation still clung ferociously to his skin. It was a smell that normally mad her toes curl, but this time she reacted quite oppositley, this time she felt nauseous. With her mouth clamped shut, and both hands on her stomach, she bolted to the bathroom, with Spock at her heels.

He held her hair out of her face as she thouroughly heaved up her insides. When she was done, he handed her a glass of water, she gulped it down, attempting to wash the horrid taste from her mouth.

"Nyota, are you sure that you are well?" He was crouched by the toilet, and she was slumped against the seat, she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine, but you should leave, I don't think I like you seeing me like this." He raised his left eye-brow that clear said 'When Hell freezes over'.

"Is that really necessary? I'm fine, see..." She attempted to stand, but it was a major mistake, within a matter of seconds she was back on the floor, emptying herself of the prior day's nourishment.

"I believe it would be wise if you paid a visit to sickbay."

"I'm okay, really, it's probably just something I ate."

"Nyota-" He started.

"Fine, I'll go before my shift." She stood up without trouble, and proceeded to the sink to get ready for the day. Spock never saw logic in the human need to insist that they were well, when they very obviously weren't. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"I only fear for your welfare K'diwa." He said as he rested his hands on her waist.

"I know." She said leaning into his warmth. He pressed a kiss to that pulse point just below her ear.

"I must take my leave now, I do not wish to be late." He planted one last kiss to her forehead before heading in the direction of the door.

"Spock..." Nyota called, he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Kep Ashau tu." He opened his mouth to reply in kind, but nothing came out, so he shut his mouth in a slight frustration. He merely nodded and continued on his way out her quarters. Hearing a sad sigh from her as left, he felt a stab of inadequecy. Had exactley five minutes to be on the bridge, and he intended to be there on time.

Nyota sat on the bio-bed, nervously awaiting what Leonard had to say. He was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself as he looked over a PADD. After what seemed like forever, he stoppeed, grabbed a stool and placed it in front of her, and unsure light in his eyes, that made her more nervous. Hell, she didn't even know what she was nervous about.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, it looks like you're in the family way." He said

"Meaning?"

"It looks like your pregnant Dollface." Nyota sucked in a sharp breath, _**pregnant**_? I, Nyota Uhura of the United States of Africa, am pregnant?

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as the sky is blue."He rubbed his fingers along the barley noticable stubble on his chin.

"Len, we're in Space, and on the closest planet to us the sky is pink."

"Yeah, you're right. You know what I meant." She remained silent. Yes, she understood him, but the prspect just didn't seem possible. Well Nyota, why wouldn't it be? They were never even sure if Spock could father children, so she never really gave it any thought, she argued with herself. With that said, she was sure she had gotten her contraceptive shot. It had been a regular thing for a few years now, it just became an invouluntary thing. She tried to remember when her last shot was... Three months ago...around the time she had contracted the Cardassian Flu...

"Len, do you remember the medicine you gave me when I had that Flu several months back?"

"Of course I remember,what kind of doctor would I be if didn't?...It was just some pain-killers, to deaden the headaches."

"Had I taken my shot prior to that, would the meds have voided out the contraceptive?"

"Probably. When was your last shot?" He asked.

"About a week before I got sick."

"Yeah, It definatly cancelled it out." Okay, so now it makes sense. But that also meant she was roughly two and a half months into her pregnancy. She was going to be a mother...Does she even know how to raise a child?Nyota sighed, a baby, she was going to have a baby, Spock's baby. She was just begining her career, would she have time to raise a baby? She had heard that there were Starships designed for housing families, but the Enterprise? It was possible, if not plausible, they would make it work, they could figure out a way. Heck they cold be the first family aboard the Enterprise.

She smiled at the word family, it sounded nice, her, Spock, and their baby. The entire idea sounded nice if you looked at it in the right light . It was definately something to look forward to, the more she began to think about it, the happier and more excited she became. She smiled even wider, and hopped off the bio-bed.

"Thanks Len!" She kissed the good doctor on the cheek, and all but skippped out of sickbay, possible images of their baby, whirling around in her head.

**A/N: If you read please review I really love reviews, and I do get greedy when it comes to them, good or bad, doesn't matter. My spellcheck is acting funny, so I realize that some of the word are mispelled, I'm 14 what can I say?**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelarus

Ch.2

**A/N: Unfortunatley, I don't own...I updated as soon as I could, sorry about that, Highschool is chaos. I actually wrote this in Algebra today!**

There was a calm atmosphere about the bridge of the Enterprise, as the young captain scoped his crew. He took a glance toward the direction of the helm, only to find a usually quiet Chevok and Sulu. Usual because those two could talk their through an entire shift. Spock was completly immersed in what ever science was going on in his monitor. Turning his chair around to the communications unit, he took notice that the lovley Uhura was not there. Almost on cue, the doors to the lift slid opened, and Uhura walked onto the bridge looking as impeccable as ever. The only difference was that she wore a smile on arrival.

"Someone had a good night." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"A delightful night indeed Captain...and morning for that matter." She smiled sweetly and took her seat. That was odd, normally his innuedo in her and Spock's sex life, would set her instantly aflame. He was banking on her getting irked, then possibly he would have had something to amuse him. Due to her calm, Jim was immediatley bored. He had hoped that being aboard the Enterprise, he would fall face first into action, that the cliche of danger lurking around every corner would be there. That wasn't happening, and as childish as it was, Jim pouted.

Nyota saw him, and chuckled. "Does my lack of irritation annoy you Captain?"

"You," he pointed towards her, "annoy me?" he pointed back to himself. "Never." He lied playfully.

She smirked, and turned back to her station. "Captain we're being hailed by Starfleet Command."

"Retrieve the transmission Lieutinent."

"Aye sir, transmission recieved." Just as she said that, he swiveled his chair around to face the main view screen. He saw Spock doing the same. When the picture was brought up he was greeted by the familiar face of Admiral Pike. _**Admiral**_Pike. _Oh shit! _He didn't realize that everyone else in the room stood at attention. He clumsily stood as well. Being aboard a starship as it's Captain was getting to his head. He was so used to being the highest authority on the Enterprise that he momentarily forgot there were higher authorities.

"At ease." Everyone sat back down at their stations, but all eyes remained on Pike. "How's it going _Captian Kirk_?"

"It's all good from where I'm standing. If you're concerend for the Enterprise Admiral, she's in perfectley somewhat capable hands." Jim says grinning.

"That's what I'm worried about." Admiral Pike said shaking his head of short cropped salt and pepper colored hair. He then turned his attentions to Spock. "How about you Commander?"

"I am well Admiral." Spock stated. In his years as a cadet at the Academy, Pike had seen through Spock's fascade as a person who kept to himself by choice. Pike knew Spock needed a friend, and so he took him under his wing, almost like a surrogate father. It had really helped Spock, seeing as his relationship with his own father was so strained. It was comforting to know that someone supported his decison to join Starfleet, aside from his mother.

"That's good to hear son." Pike said. He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms, which normally ment he was about to go into professional mode. "Since the Enterprise is the closest ship to Sector Z of the Alpha Quadrant, the federation wants you check something out."

"What might that be?" Kirk asked, his curiosity now piqued.

"The Fed wants you to go to Zelarus, it's a small world about the size of venus. They want you to see if there's anyway we can get them to join. They are a peaceful people, and declined us several years back due to their disdain for technology."

"We'll see to it as soon as possible. Is there anything else, Sir?" Kirk asked a little dissapointed.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Take care of the Eneterprise and stay out there as long as you can, being an Admiral isn't all it's blow-up to be. Pike out." The screen went black as Pike continued to babble. Kirk looked at Sulu.

", plot course for Zelarus , Warp three."

"Affirmative." Sulu fingers flew over the navigation board with familiarity, after a few moments he said. " Course set, take off in 3...2...1..." There was no indication that the ship even moved. Nyota smiled to herself, _smooth sailing_, she thought. The only way you would be able to tell that the ship was in motion was to look at the view screen. Beautiful stars wisped by in long streaks of white, and within a matter of minutes, they were in the Alpha Quadrant.

"That was fast." Kirk muttered not really amused. "How long before we reach planet side?"

"Approximatley twenty-six, Captian." Spock responded.

"That's no time. You never know, maybe this will be a little more interesting than just diplomacy." He only hoped, but then again, you really never know.

After her shift, Nyota went back to the comfort of her quarters. She was thouroughly grateful that she hadn't been nauseated through her shift. She went to her shower and turned the water as hot as it would go. She took a nice long shower letting the muscles in her neck relax, pulling the scrunchie out of her hair, she sighed in pleasure. Her hair being pulled up in that damned ponytail caused and almost daily headache, it was simply for a professional look it had nothing to do with how it felt afterwards.

Nyota was in the middle of drying her hair when she heard the doors to her quarters swish open, and was greeted by Spock standing on the threshold of the door frame.

"Well hello there." She smiled, and continued to dry her hair. She had the bottle of moisterizer in her hand when Spock came and sat on the bed behind her. He took the bottle from her, squirted some of it's contents in his hand, and gently began massaging it into her scalp. She groaned blissfully. He must have been able to sense that her muscles were still tense, because as soon as he finished applying the moisterizer, he began massaging her neck. Nyota practically purred in delight. "Oh gods, that feels amazing..."

"I trust that your visit to sickbay was eneventful." Spock said as he continued his minstrations on her neck.

"Well," Nyota smiled, " Not exactley." Spock stopped his actions, and gave her an imfamous lift of his left eyebrow that made her smile even wider. " I recieved some absolutley wonderful news today." She had turned around do that she faced Spock.

"That would explain the level of mirth you displayed on the bridge during your shift. Would you like to continue? She gave a huge toothy grin, and sat there looking at him for a long moment, building up his curiosity. When she was sure he had waited long enough, she leaned across the bed to reach the nightstand and sat back in front of him with a rectangular white box, and a black ribbon. She gave him the box.

He eyed it and took it from here. " I hardly see why this is relevant to my inquery. I simply wondered as to why you were so happy."

"I know, I'm getting there." She said growing a little impatient. He did as she instructed, and held up the contents of the box, two blue knit booties.

"Nyota, I fail to see how these will ever-" His voice unaturally began to trail off, and realization slowly dawned on him. "Nyota?" She nodded freverently, silently comfirming his evident suspicions.

"I found out this morning. I didn't want to tell you on the bridge with everyone there. I didn't think you would want me to drag you off the bridge, so I waited."

"You have concieved..._my_ child?"

"Who else's ?" She asked rhetorically smartly Spock didn't answer, he just continued to stare at Nyota. After a while of uncomfortable scrutiny, his eyes shifted to the barley noticable belly all the while wondering how he missed the signs. Her fatigue, her dizziness, her obviously larger breast, her recent vomiting, then there was her scent. Her natural scent changed, it went from inticing, to intoxicating, a minor change yes, but a change none the less. Yet he had failed to draw the ultimate conclusion. Subconciously, his hand went from the bed, to the small round bump that was their child. Spock closed his eyes, and as he did so, he could feel a tiny light, it was a life, not very bright at the moment, but it was still there. Nyota was going to give him a child. He was going to have a child with Nyota. "You will allow your body to swell with it's growth?" He all but whispered.

"Of course Spock, why wouldn't I?" She didn't even have to think it would grow to accomedate this baby. Spock was over run with emotions...love, gratitude, nervousness, anxiousness, joy, elation, love. Though they were there, the sentiments would not leave the confines of his thoughts so easily. Spock simply settled for pulling Nyota's forehead to his, he let his lips brush hers lightly, before he allowed as much passion as he could muster, to be brought forth into the kiss. "Thank you my Nyota." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

**A/N: If you read please review I really love reviews, and I do get greedy when it comes to them, good or bad, doesn't matter.**


End file.
